


First Date ficlet

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impromptu Gaeta/Hoshi comment fic written for lls_mutant. Set in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date ficlet

"Here it is," Felix said. He thought there should be more, an extra _tada!_ or fanfare, but the room already seemed cheesier and less impressive than it did in his head. He'd never been here exactly, only scoped out the line outside, but Dee always assured him the look-out was a nice place for dates, introspection, and _well, if you don't mind no drinks, no food, and you only get an hour, and there *might* be a creepy guy pretending to look at constellation charts six feet away while you're making out._

Felix also became aware he was standing at attention, gesturing regally at the room like Lt. Hoshi was a visiting dignitary getting a tour of the ship, and nearly had to force himself to slouch like a relaxed human being. Hoshi only smiled, looking genuinely interested in their destination. "What is this called?" he asked.

"Observation Deck 4. Also known as the Look-Out, or the..." he searched for various ways to make the next words sound charming and not awkward, and found none. "Lovers' Deck."

"I love that you said Observation Deck 4 first," Hoshi offered, his eyes still exploring the mismatched pillows and couches that were quite a bit more interesting than the stars outside. "Wait, are there three more of these?"

"Not exactly. They were- they were converting it for the museum, actually, before." He realized the word _before_ had become a universal signal, and a mood-killing one at that, and quickly moved on. "And then I guess it just seemed like a nice place to get away. Opened it to civilians."

"Isn't that dangerous?" he started to ask on instinct, but on reflection it seemed weird and accusatory. "I mean... does it ever get really crowded?"

"It used to," he shrugged. "But Dee said 0500's about the quietest time for them. Unless there's some kind of fascinating celestial event going on outside."

"Which works out for _us_ ," Hoshi finished his thought. "Because I don't mind getting up early. And fascinating celestial events usually means-"

"We need to get behind a monitor."

"Right." Felix smiled a little easier. "It is pretty cool, isn't it? You don't have one of these on your fancy Pegasus, do you?"

"What, windows?" his lip quivered into a smile, teasing without malice behind it. "Yes, Felix, we have some of those."

Felix's laugh came in a surprisingly loud burst, echoing slightly in the room, and they both quickly stifled themselves even though there weren't too many people around to hear it. They sat in silence for a minute, trying to imagine the view from someone else's perspective. "They watch FTL jumps from in here," Felix said suddenly, realizing.

Louis took this in, looking wistful for a moment. "That would be something," he nodded, and reached for his hand.


End file.
